


New York Minute

by scarloren



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Bailey helped me write this, Charlie Barber x Reader - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom Charlie, Hair Pulling, I know Charlie is poor just pretend, No pregnancy mentioned, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, sub Reader, surprisingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarloren/pseuds/scarloren
Summary: charlie barber puts the daddy in sugar daddy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	New York Minute

You woke up, stretching and sighing. You looked out to the window of your luxury New York apartment. This was life. Of course, it wasn't your life, or even your money. It was charthebarb’s money and life. You were a secret sugar baby. Your parents and friends all thought you had a job in some fancy New York skyscraper or whatever lie you fed them. All of it was a facade. Your friends and family would never understand that some random man on the internet, whose identity was unknown to you, pays for everything in your life. He bought you this apartment, all your designer clothes, meals to fancy restaurants and all you had to do was send him some pictures of yourself sometimes and text him back. You roll over in your bed to check your phone.

**Charliebarb** : Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?

You smiled. You knew a direct deposit was coming your way. 

**You:** Good morning, daddy :) I did, thank you.

**Charliebarb:** I wanna meet you. Tonight. 

Your eyes widened. There were so many possibilities. You could be murdered. What if he's a creepy old man? But what if he was hot? What if he’s the one to finally sweep you off your feet? Your mind raced but your curiosities got the best of you. After all, he was owed a visit for all he’s provided you with.

**You:** Can’t wait ;)

**Charliebarb:** Be ready around 5. I’ll send a driver for you. And I’m dropping off something very special for you, baby. 

**You** : Okay, daddy. I’ll see you tonight.

**Charthebarb** : I’m excited to finally lay my eyes on your gorgeous body, princess. I’ll see you then.

You went into the kitchen to make some coffee. A date? You haven’t been on a date since you moved to New York nearly two years ago. You’ve been with Charlie for a little over a year although you suppose you didn’t consider you to be a couple. You’ve never even saved his real name into your phone. You assumed he had other sugar babies or he was even married, although you didn't ask. He never really talked about himself. He asked you lots of questions about yourself, there was nothing he didn’t know about you. 

Around 2pm, there was a knock on your door. No one was outside, but there was a package on the floor with a note on it. “From, Charlie.” That always made you smile. Sure, you loved his money, but he was a great conversationalist. And maybe if this date went well, a real relationship could be in your future. 

You opened up the box to see a letter. 

“Princess-

I can’t wait to see you done up tonight. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.

-Charlie.”

You clutched the note to your heart before tossing it to the side to see what else was in the box. Inside, there was a red lace slip dress, black strappy Loubotins, and a black lace thong. Very good taste, Charlie. 

You slipped on your new dress and lace thong and began to get ready. You wanted to look good for Charlie. Still thoughts raced in your mind, what if he isn't who you thought?

You pulled your hair into a half up and left some pieces of hair out towards your face. You did your makeup. You were shaking with anticipation, finally getting to meet the man you owe all your possessions to. This man has seen more of your body, then anyone else has, while you have never even seen his face. 

At 5pm sharp, there was a knock at your door. A man dressed in a black suit was at the door. 

“I’m Mr. Barber’s driver here to pick you up.” He announced. You put up your finger to signal you needed one second. You slipped on your shoes and then went out the door with the driver. He led you out to the car, a black Mercedes-Benz C-Class Coupe. You were dazzled by how gorgeous this car is. 

“Driver? Where are we going?” You asked, as your eyes were dazzled by the bright New York bustle. 

You saw him smile from the rear view mirror. “Ma’am, I’m not supposed to say.”

You folded your arms and sunk into your seat. You just had to sit back and enjoy the ride. Metaphorically speaking, of course. As you stared out the window, you noticed the driver pulling over and slowing down. You looked up at the marquee to see where you were. Le Bernardin? Only one of the most exclusive restaurants in all of New York City! 

The driver stepped out to open your door and held out his hand to let you out. “Tell the hostess you’re with Mr. Barber, and she will seat you. He will join you shortly.” He spoke. You nodded and headed toward the restaurant.

As you approached the hostess stand, you got a weird feeling that you didn’t belong. You had an overwhelming feeling of being the dirty mistress. You told the hostess you were with Charlie and she gave you a look. You couldn’t help but think she knew something you didn’t. Were you about to make a fool of yourself.

She led you to your table. As you looked around, all you could was couples. Very attractive, rich, couples, you might add. Your table was covered with rose petals, with a bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. The hostess sat you down and you noticed a note stuck in the bouquet. 

“Princess-

I can’t wait to finally lay my eyes on you. Enjoy the roses and the wine.

-Charlie.”

Wine? you thought, but before you could give it a second thought, a waiter came out and poured out two wine glasses. As you sipped, you looked around the restaurant. It had only been a minute since you sat down but you were already restless. Your heart was beating out of your chest. You had no idea what to even expect and now you had to sit in wait. He knew this anticipation would kill you. He likes toying with you. 

“Name, sir?” You heard the hostess ask faintly.

“Charlie Barber.” The voice answered. The voice was deep and gruff, it sounded mid-30s maybe? He’s here? You wish you could run away. You wish you could hide. That was no longer an option. 

“Right this way, sir.” The hostess replied. You stared into your wine. You simply couldn’t look up. You knew your cheeks were bright red. Your entire body felt like it was on fire. You could feel his presence getting closer until it was looming over you. You looked up sheepishly to a sight you never thought you’d see. He was  _ beautiful.  _ He had long black hair, big hands, and dimples. He was large but also tall. Your dream man. He was in black suit, with a bowtie. The way he looked at you made you nervous. Soft and gentle but also like he was gonna eat you. You hoped that was where the night was going.

You went to get out of your chair and shake his hand or something, but he waved you away as if to say don’t bother. He sat in the chair across from you and just looked at you. You looked back at him, daydreaming at your future life together. Yeah, you just met but the man was beautiful. 

“I’m,” you started but he laughed softly.

“Nervous? I can tell.” He smiled at you. You gave him a reassuring laugh back. He put his hand up to his chin as he looked at you in thought. You cocked an eyebrow at the sight of his hands. He looked for a second before he spoke. “You are breathtaking.”

You were flustered. “I-uh, thank you!” You barely got out that sentence. You felt like a blubbering fool.

“Even more beautiful in person. I’ve been dreaming of this day for a long time, princess.” He smiled at you.

“Really? So have I!” You beamed. “I mean I feel like I owe you a lot.”

“You owe me nothing. I would give you the universe if you wanted it.” 

“I really don’t know what to say.” You were rendered nearly speechless. His charm was dazzling.

“No words necessary. Do you like the outfit I picked out for you?” He asked, studying your face. 

“I love it! You have excellent tastes, Mr. Barber,” you smirked.

“Why, thank you. I wonder what you taste like.” He smirks back. He parts his mouth a bit as he watches your reaction. You are even more flustered than before. He knows exactly what he does to you. He laughs as your face turns bright red. 

Just as you were about to say something, probably stupid the waiter asks for your order. Charlie orders for the both of you. 

“All this food looks so delicious!” You muse as the waiter sets a plate in front of you. 

As you start to eat, Charlie looks up at you from his food, “You know, I’m ready for an early dessert back at my place.” 

You look back at him questioningly, “What’s for dessert?”

“You.” He responds. 

Instantly, you felt your panties get wet. You had to shut your legs tightly together. You wanted him to take your hand and speed over to his place. You squirm in your chair in anticipation. “Please,” you whine. 

He cocks an eyebrow at you, and immediately calls the waiter over for the check. He pulls your chair and puts out his hand to help you out of the seat. He guides you out of the restaurant with a purpose. He flags down the valet in a hurry and opens the door to his car to get you in. He speeds away from the restaurant with a purpose.

He puts his hand on your thigh as he drives. He almost can’t keep his eyes off of you, and you definitely can't keep yours off him. You guide his hand up further up your thigh until your leg is entirely exposed. 

“Fuck, princess, do you have any idea what you’re doing right now?” He looks at you.

“Yes, I do,” you answer. 

His hand wanders up your dress and finally reaches your underwear. You blush as he realizes how wet you are. His hand wanders back down your leg until he's back down to where he started. He grips your thigh.

“Yes, what?” He growls.

“Yes, daddy.” You purr. 

He pulls into the parking lot of his penthouse, parks and gets out of the car. He walks around the car to open your door. “Hurry up and get out unless you want it here,” he growls. You scurry out of the car and he takes your hand again as you enter the elevator. His thumb caresses your hand in a gentle yet impatient way. His foot taps the ground of the elevator while he waits to reach his floor. Once it reaches his floor, he practically pulls you out of the door as he unlocks the door to his penthouse. You have no time to admire the beauty of the house before he’s dragging you into the bedroom. 

  
“Take off that dress and get on the bed,” he commands. You slide the dress over your head, unstrap your shoes, and sit on your knees on the bed. You watch him fumble as he tries to quickly undo the buttons on his shirt and his belt. He grows more annoyed as he struggles to undo them.

“Come here, baby, let me help you,” you coo at him. He makes his way over to you and sits on the bed near you. You begin to delicately unbutton his shirt for him. He watches you the whole time with focus. Like he wanted to say something but he would rather not. You felt the same way. You undo his bowtie, feeling so much tension as your lips are so close to his. He stares at your lips, as you wait for him to do something about it. His face edges closer and closer as you work your way down his shirt. As you reach the bottom of his shirt, you start to unbuckle his belt. You could almost feel his erection, begging to be released. You look at him for reassurance and he nods you on. You unbutton his pants and rub your hand over his erection.

He is not pleased with your teasing. “Time to put that pretty mouth to good use, Princess,” he growls as he puts his fingers to your lips. 

“Yes, daddy,” you respond as you pull down the band of his underwear to let his erection free. At that point you weren’t sure if you could take it but you were eager to please. 

He grabs a fistful of your hair and shoves your mouth onto his throbbing cock. You open your mouth and his arm shoves your face all the way down the shaft. You gag and feel tears come up in your eyes. He continues to shove your head to follow his orders. you look at him through misty eyes and you can see he is enjoying it. He moans softly which encourages you. He grabs your head back and takes a look at your face. Then he continues to shove it back onto your cock.

“Fuck, princess, you look so beautiful with your lips around my cock,” he moans. 

He grabs you by the hair and pulls up your hair so you can respond to him. “Thank you daddy,” you reply, breathlessly.

Mercilessly, he grabs your hair again and continues to move your head up and down his cock. He takes shallow breaths and deeper moans as you can tell he's getting closer. He pulls your head up again to stop you. 

“Let me fuck you senselessly, before I cum all over your pretty tits.” 

He slides you around until you're on all fours. Something about your need for each other is so primal, almost animalistic. The man who has been sending you money and gifts for over a year was finally about to fuck your brains out. 

He slaps your ass, as you arch your back to prepare yourself for him. He strokes your pussy with his massive fingers as you let out a moan. “Oh princess, you're so wet for me.” 

“Please, Charlie, please,” you moan out as he continues to tease you. 

“I like when you beg for me. What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Fuck me, daddy, please,” You respond. 

He grabs your hair to pull your face back to his. “Anything for you, princess,” he smirks.

He lets go of your hair as you shift your elbows, arching your back. Charlie grabs his cock and lines it up with your entrance. He slowly starts to push in, letting you adjust to his size. You drop your head, sucking in a sharp breath. The way he stretches you, makes you feel full, feels beyond incredible.

Charlie pushes in, hilting himself completely. He groans and drops his head, looking down at where you and him are connected. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” he huffs out. He runs his hand down your spine, making you shiver.

You bring your head back up. “Jesus, Char, just fuck me,” you say, exhasperated.

He grabs your hair and pulls your head back to look at him, straining your neck slightly. “What was that? What did you say to me?” he asks with a new fire in his eyes.

You start, “I said fuck me al-” He breaks you off by smacking your ass, rubbing his hand over it lightly to sooth the burn.

He pulls back and thrusts back in harder. He grunts and tugs your hair a little more, placing his other hand on your waist.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight,” he grunts, fucking into you. 

You moan out, loving the way he pulls at your hair. You grind your hips back to meet his thrusts. Charlie groans as you rotate your hips. “Fuck, princess. You feel so good,” he says, throwing his head back panting heavily.

“Daddy, oh, I think I’m about to..” you trail off.

“You going to cum for me, baby? Are you going to cum on my cock?” Charlie grunts, grabbing your ask.

“Oh, da-daddy,” you gasp out, cumming on his cock.

He hisses as he feels your pussy squeezing his cock. He blows a quick breathe between his lips and lightly taps your ass.

He abruptly pulls out of you. “Come on, baby. Flip over for me..” he trails off, fisting his cock.

You quickly turn onto your back. You look up at him, breathing heavily. His pale cheeks are flushed, sweat beads on his forehead; you see a drop slide down his face. 

“Gonna come on those pretty little tits,” he grunts out. Charlie strokes his cock quickly and shuffles on his knees to get closer to you. You open your legs up so he can get in between them. 

“Shit, fuc- ahhh,” he groans out as he spills himself off onto your tits. He breathes heavily, “Fuck sweetheart.”

Charlie sits back on his heels. “You did so good for me, baby.”

You snicker and lean up on your elbows. “Your follow through is really good, Mr. Barber,” you say with a crooked grin. 

“You’re a little brat, you know that, right?” Charlie says, smirking.

“Who? Me?” you say, laughing slightly.

He smiles a half smile and leans forward to peck you on the lips. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, sweetheart.”

He leads you to the en suite bathroom and turns on the water in the shower. He slides his pants down, finally discarding them. He tests the water with his hand before stepping into the shower.

“Come here, baby,” he says, stepping back giving you enough room to walk in.

You step in and let the water flow over you, washing the cum off of your tits. You feel Charlie’s hands on your shoulders and melt into his touch. His hands pull away as he puts some shampoo in his hand and brings it up to your hair and brings it to a lather. You moan lightly as he runs his fingers through your hair. You step back under the water and let it rinse your hair. You turn around and look up at Charlie.

“Your turn,” you say with a broad grin on your face.

“You’re adorable,” he says, chuckling.

You get some shampoo in your hand and bring your hands up to his hair and lather his hair up. 

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good,” he says, eyes closed.

“Good,” you say softly, pressing a light kiss on his chest. 

You both finish up the shower and towel off. Suddenly, he tosses you over his shoulder and chuckles. 

“Charlie, let me down,” you say giggling.

He gently throws you down onto the bed, laughing lightly. You scoot over and let him into the bed. You cuddle into his side and press a kiss on his chest.

The last thing you remember before drifting to sleep was Charlie pressing a kiss to the top of your head, mumbling, “I think this arrangement will work out just fine.”

  
  



End file.
